Beginning
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Pain shocked through his body glass from his round glasses penetrated his face entering his flesh with a scream exiting his lungs with a burning sensation he never felt before. “There she is.” A serious story from me, for the first time...R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Beginning

By SuperGirl

A/N: Not mine, this is more of a serious one. No funny things in this one besides puns.

It was the summer of 1975. The world was changing there were wars and changes being made within our communities and the world. It was this year the innocents of the wizard community would end after a peaceful time. Another Dark wizard would rise up and this time the ministry could not stop them.

Our story starts on a nice summer day and with a young girl getting ready for a day out with her mother. This would have been the last day of innocents for her. The hidden truth would change everything this day…

September 15th, 10 AM in Brick-Lane London.

An alarm goes of interrupting a young girl age sixteen going on seventeen with dark red hair for the 12th time in the last hour. Squinting her eyes she glares at the clock wishing for it to stop the sound blaring loudly. She knows she can not stay in her warm comfortable bed. The sun was shaded in from the curtains that draped behind her bed post.

It was summer this was not suppose to end so quickly for her. However today she would leave the world she knew and go off into a world hidden within the rest of the world. The alarm went off again causing her to curse under her breath and glaring again at the clock telling her it was 10:05.

Pulling her strength together she pushed the blankets off and turned towards the side of the bed and slowly slid off taking her time to remembering the sleep she was losing. Stretching she reach up and touched the rafters with her hands above her. Tilting her head she snapped it and then towards the opposite. Taking her hands she popped every knuckle delicately finishing her stretches.

Her routine was stopped when a scream stopped her fallowed by an irritating voice that matched with the same sound of an angel from the seventh layer of hell. "Why the bloody hell!" screamed an irritated woman. The girl who was stretching wrinkled her nose in disgust as she could hear yelling down stairs from one source. Going towards her dresser she picked up her sleeping robe laying on top and wrapped it around her pajamas and walked out of the room and down some stairs.

After making it to the main floor she seen her older sister her face redden. Across from her sat her father leg crossed smoking a pipe with a paper across his lap. "Petunia, if you want us to pay for the wedding it will be during a time Lillian can attend without missing school." The girl growled like a dog hearing that. "It's my wedding!" she cried her father shrugged and crossed his leg. "If it's your wedding then you pay for it."

Growling more she turned towards the door but stopped and looked up. "It's your fault for being a freak. I'm going to have a wedding and I do not want you there!" she said hissing at the young girl in her pajamas. The girl looked over to her father who kept reading the paper un-amused. "petunia, don't you have classes starting ?" a reply came from the man hidden in the papers.

Growling the woman went to the door and slammed it leaving. The younger girl looked surprised as the door slammed and watched as her sister walked past the windows. "You know I think she's a bit spoiled if you asked me." said the man putting his paper down. Grey hairs wisped with strains of red on his head. "Now, I thought you'd been up earlier to go shopping with your mother." he said raising an eyebrow changing the subject.

"Yes, I been waiting for you all morning." came a voice coming in the room with a two cups of tea in her hands. The woman smiled at the young girl with matching hair and turned and gave the man his cup then sat across from him. "Lily, are you ready to go?" asked the woman raising an eyebrow looking over her appearance questionable. "Oh I." the girl paused and frown some.

"Now don't tease the girl, her sister was just rude to her. Lily go up stairs and get ready your mother has been looking forward to this trip since the last one." The girl looked over to her father and smiled then ran back up the stairs. A few moments latter she came down to see her mother putting on her dress coat over her dress-suit and buttoning up the bottoms. "Are you ready dear?" her mother asked. The girl nodded some as her mother looked over her appearance some.

"Jeans and a tunic?" her mother asked raising her eye brow. The girl grinned back at her mother who shock her head some. "I like it." the girl said turning on her chunky heeled shoes. "I hope never to understand your fashion or why boys have long hair now." her mother said shaking her head. The girl smiled some. "At least those wizard boy stay well groomed." The girl laughed some as her mother opened the door for them.

Soon the two women were entering in a dark, dusty tavern with a sign on the outside stating, 'Leaky cauldron'. "The bar keeper her always gives me the eye. You know that Tom fellow with the long nose." said the girl's mother. The girl laughed some as they opened the door up and entered everyone inside turned and looked cautiously for a moment then turned back to what they were doing. The girl looked around oddly as they walked through the door. No one looking towards them.

After leaving the room through the back the two looked at each other oddly. "That was odd even for that place." commented her mother. The girl nodded and took out a long willow-like stick with vines on the side and tapped some rocks in counter-clock wised motion on a brick wall. Soon a door way appeared from this and the mother of the girl gasped. "I love watching that every time." the woman said grasping her daughters' shoulder.

"That man from the bar wasn't there this time." said the girls mother the girl looked over oddly. "You know that Tom fellow, he showed you how to get into the shopping area your first year. He always made my skin crawl some with his comments." the girl laughed some. "I think he used to fancy you mother." The girls mother laughed some. "I suppose so, he is closer to my age I hoped he'd liked me over you dear." the woman joked causing the girl to look nauseous.

Soon the two ended up in a small café and sat down. A young woman in striped leggings and a black dress came over and handed the two small menus. "What would you two like to drink? We have some fresh pumpkin juice in the back." the woman asked the two. "Lily?" the mother asked the girl nodded at her. "Two please." the waitress walked off to the back for the drinks.

As the girl was looking at her menu she felt odd like someone was watching her. Sitting down her menu she looked up across the room and met the eyes of a hazel-eye young man in coke-bottle glasses. "Good-god." the girl said placing the menu in front of her face. "What's wrong dear?" the mother asked. "Nothing mother." the girl lied cursing under her breath.

"Hello Mrs. Evans and Evans." a familiar voice rang behind her mother. The older woman turned towards the man smiling. "Oh James, how are you." the girl hissed knowing her mother's over friendliness would cause him to stay longer. "I'm fine now I seen my two favorite people." he paused and looked over at the girl who's face was buried in the menu.

"James it's nice to see you, were you alone?" the mother asked. "I was waiting for Sirius, but he's not here yet." he said smiling. "I don't even know if he's coming. His mother in all." he said still smiling. "Well join Lillian and me." the woman said smiling and patted next to a chair next to hers. The girl across from her mother lowered her menu with her eyes popped out and wide in shock.

"Lillian, I thought it was just Evans." the boy said smiling. The girl glared at him. "It's nice to see you Lily." he said grinning. The girl glared at him as he continued to smile. "Isn't James such a nice boy?" the girl's mother asked. The girl chocked a laugh hearing that. "Unfortunately you have missed out on his gentleman-like qualities in school." the girl said glaring at the boy.

"Awe, but Evans you know were meant to be together divinations class has taught me that." he said grinning. The girls mother laughed at there bickering. "Here's your juices, would Mr. Potter like something?" the waitress asked the boy, he nodded. "If you have a butter beer cold I'd like that." he said grinning. "Oh what's a butter beer?" asked the girls mother.

"There wonderful, you should try one Mrs. Evans." the boy said smiling. "I'd like one as well." the mother said the boy grinned some as the waitress came back with two butter beers. The boy raises his bottle to the girl across the table and winked at her. "This taste like candies." said the girls mother grinning. "Better then that pumpkin stuff we drink when we come here." the boy laughed some. "I'm glad your amused Potter." the girl hissed crossing her arms.

"Anything you do amuses me Evans." he said sipping the bottle's top. The girl irritated sat up in her chair and pointed to him, "It's not funny anymore you can stop." the girl said raising her voice. The boy laughed some. "You know Mrs. Evans your daughter is adorable when she's frustrated." The girls mother laughed some at the situation between the two.

The girl pointed her finger and begin to respond back to the boy, but a loud bang interrupted her. She turned towards the large windows in front of the café and froze seeing smoke and rock and dust flying up. Everything turned into slow motion as pieces of the stone floor moved towards the glass window. Before the girl could blink she was pushed back and the world turned dark for her.

A few hours passed by until she woke up. Blinking a few times she looked around and noticed she wasn't in the café anymore. "Sit back." said a calm voice she recognized as her mothers. She laid back down as she felt a wet rag on her forehead. "What happened?" the girl asked with her voice dried. "None of the people will tell me dear." the woman said softly.

The girl sat up against her mother's protest and noticed she was in a white room on a bed. "Where are we?" the girl asked panicked. "A hospital, there was some explosion or something broke the glass out of the window. James the dear, protected us. He might be hurt badly. I was only one not hurt at the café. It was horrible people were screaming." her mother said hugging her tighter.

They were interrupted when a man came in the room wearing all white. "Mrs. And Ms. Evans." they turned to the man. "Were discharging you at this time, there will be an aurora escorting you out. The ministry will be handling the sending of supplies out to your daughter's school." The girls mother looked at the man oddly. "What happened to James Potter?" she asked.

"He's next door in critical care, his parents are there right now." the man nodded to them and turned to leave. "I know your not found of him, but let's check on him before we leave, he did save your life dear.' the girl froze some as realization dawned on her. She looked over at her mother who had tears in her eyes. The girl nodded without speaking. Slowly they made there way out of the room into a hall way bare for a hospital.

The mother went to a door then turned away. "Must be on the other side." she said turning to the other door next to where they were. The mother knocked on the door and a soft. "Come in." was heard. The two walked into see two elderly people sitting next to a bed with a worried look on there faces. "Hello Beverly and Lily." the man said looking at them. The mother went over and hugged the elderly woman whispering encouragements as the girl leaned against the door next to the door in silence.

The girl felt awful sitting there an uncomfortable seeing the boy who fancied her laying still. Bruises and cuts on his forehead and his glasses were not in sight. His chest was bare, but a white bandaged wrapping from the left shoulder to the right arm. She was unsure of what had happened, she was unsure of how they got there as well or how long she was unconscious.

"Lily." a voice said taking her from her dream state. "It's late, we need to get home your father will be panicking." the girl looked up at her mother then back at the boy laying in bed not moving and nodded as her mother lead her out of the room. Two men in long black robes were waiting for them. "Were here to take you home for safety." one man said.

The two Evans women looked at each other oddly as the men escorted them back. "Can you tell us who attacked the café." the girl asked.

"That is not your concern at this time Ms. Evans." one replied.

"We could of died and you can't tell us?" Mrs. Evans said questioning the two.

"I advise you not to worry we have it under control." one replied.

A sick feeling entered into the girls stomach as she seen panicked people talking to doctors through the hospital. "This way." one of the men said guiding them.

"He was doing dark arts." The girl herd someone say. She turned but was forced to keep walking. As they walked towards the exit her eye caught someone entering. "This way." a man said to her pulling her. The girl turned her head and locked eyes with a familiar face. "Professor" the girl said the man looked up, and looked at her. "Professor Dumbledore what's going on here?" she asked as she was forced to move.

"We live in weary times Mrs. Evans I wished I knew." she heard as they left the hospital with a flash of light. "How did we get home so quickly?" she head her mother questioned. The girl turned and seen the two men holding an odd object in one's hand. "Goodnight." one said as he reached for the object the other man held and with a flash of light they disappeared.

The girl turned to her mother. "What happened Lily?" the woman asked. "What do you mean, it was a port-key mother." the woman nodded. "Why are we home and it's dark?" the woman asked turning around. "Mother we just left the hospital there was the explosion in the street at Diagon alley." the woman turned to her daughter shocked.

"Mom, don't- don't' you remember?" the woman looked at her daughter blankly. "Mother?" the girl looked at her mother strangely. "I- I don't remember that." her mother said. "Mom, you- We were in the hospital and the Auroras took us home by port-key. You don't remember anything do you?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What's wrong dear?" her mother asked. The girl shook her head.

"Well we can go to Diagon alley tomorrow." her mother said trying to cheer her up.

"No there sending my supplies to school, mother there was a huge explosion people were in the hospital dieing." The girl paused suddenly. She gasped out looking at her mother with her eyes widen in fear.

"Lily were home, let's go inside and stop this silliness." her mother said.

"Your cars gone!" The girl said the mother turned around and looked around oddly. "Where is it?" the woman asked.

"Mom something is going on something big and they don't want us to know."

"Lily, stop acting this way and get in the house" her mother asked hurt.

"I don't know, nothing makes sense." the girl hissed. "Wait Professor Dumbledore said something when we left, something about weary times."

The continued to walk to the door of the house they stood out of. The mother of the girl paused. "War." she whispered. She stopped and turned to her daughter. "That's what that means." the girl froze looking at her mother.

"Living in weary times, it's an old phrase for a dangerous time or during a war."

"A war with who?"

"Forget I said anything we need to get inside."


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning

Chapter 2

SuperGirl: Yes this is serious one, no funnies sorry loves.

Chapter 2:

Pain shocked through his body glass from his round glasses penetrated his face entering his flesh with a scream exiting his lungs with a burning sensation he never felt before. "There she is." he can't see where the voices are coming from, he can barely register them a pounding is all he hears. His fingers tighten against something and his faces rests against soft hair with glass in it.

He can feel his body violently shaking and his head throbbing now as blood tinkles down his forehead. He feels a soft breath against his neck, he knows whose it is, but can't see he can smell, but unfortunately the smell is of blood. "Ah Rosemary, how nice to see you again." he can hear the voice is more clear this time, he can feel his body shudder uncontrollably.

"Leave them alone." a woman's' voice says. "I will if you come with me." a voice hisses. The sounds of chairs moving and things breaking right and left ring in his ears. The sound of foot-steps over broken glass cause him to shake more. "Hiding from me, going off to marry a muggle shame as well, you could of stayed here, but no you wanted 'true love'." the voice hisses. "One child a squid the other barely a witch, after all you were muggle born as well?"

The sounds of glass crackling continue to get closer. "Don't you dare touch her or him." the step stop as a deep chuckle comes from the creature. "Lord Voldemort the auroras…" another woman's' voice squeals out. Shuffling is heard. "Well it seems your going to have no choice there Rosemary…" there was a sound of chairs moving behind them.

"You wouldn't." was gasped out.

"You see you were right about me all hose years back…I am up to no good."

"She has no wand." the female voice says.

"You see dear Rosemary, my friend here is a Metamorphmagus."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"IMPERIO!" was screamed and a thud was heard. "Get her and bring her here now!"

"What about the girl and boy? Alecto you take care of them."

Glass breaking came closer to the boy as he shook. "CRUCIO!"

A girl shot up from her bed with beads of sweat pouring down her face. She shook violently and glanced around and realized she was in her room in her bed. Glancing at the clock she read it was 7:00 AM. After her breath returned to normal she left the room walking down squeaky stairs to the living room bare from no-one sitting in it.

The sun was out side shinning brightly the newspaper caught the girls eyes as she looked out. After unlocking the front door she walked down the side walk to where the paper laid on the ground. The paper read a date that disturbed the girl, "September 17th 1975." she re-read it out loud in shock.

She shock her head in shock, how could two days gone by? She felt her self tremble and looked up towards the house where she seen her mother looking out of the window up stairs and waved to her. The girl looked up at her mother and gave her a fake smile. She was disturbed and started to shake some. The it dawned on her. "Potter." she whispered out.

Walking in the house she entered the kitchen and seen her father starting the tea kettle on the stove. He had his robe on over his pajama pants. He glanced at his daughter oddly. "Lillian?" he asked she blinked looking up at him. "Yes?" she squeaked out not knowing if she had spoken or not. "Do you want some tea this morning?" he asked looking at her oddly.

"NO. I mean no thanks I need to get ready I- I'm going to a friends house were perfects together this school year." she said smiling. "Oh that's nice dear." he said lighting the stove with a match. "What's good dear?" came a sweet voice from the door-way. The girl turned and looked at her mother biting her lip.

"Oh- I have a meeting with the other perfect, don't you remember mother?" she asked smiling at her mother.

"Of course I do." she said smiling. The girl smiled at her dad. "I got to get ready I'll be home latter." she said walking past her daughter. After getting to the stairs she ran up them and closed her door. She shook her head some. "This can not be happening." she gasped out. Running a hand through her hair she looked around the room.

"I have to go, I got to leave." she whispered to herself. She ran to her closet and opened it up and pulled out a clock her mother sewn her the last Christmas. She laid it on her bed then went to her drawers and pulled out some clothing and laid them down. She went for her jewelry box and grabbed a bag that jingled and sat it on top of the clothes. Reopening the closet she pulled out her trunk.

"Lily are you okay?" she heard her mothers' voice asked. Her eyes widen. "Oh I'm getting dressed mother." she squeaked out. "Do you need help darling?" she heard. "No, I'll be down in a minuet." she said frantic. She looked up in her closet and pulled down a box and emptied the contents on the floor and picked up her wands.

After filling her trunk up she opened up the window of her room and looked down. Below her window was rose-bushes . "I have to do this." she whispered to herself. She pulled the trunk up and dropped it causing it to land on the rose-bush, then shut the window. Wrapping her cloak around her body she opened the door to see her mother standing there. "Are you okay dear?" she asked. The girl nodded. "Just running late." she said smiling.

Her mother moved out of the way for her to exit. Her mother glanced in the room then back at her. "Are you sure your okay?' she asked her daughter. "I'm just nervous about meeting the other perfect today." she said clasping her hands together. "You know how much I like Remus." she said smiling her mother nodded in agreement. "I'll be home latter Mum." she said smiling.

Going down the stairs she seen her father reading the paper. Running to him she hugged him tightly. "I love you Dad." she whispered softly. Her father laughed and hugged her back. "Be home for dinner." he said returning to his paper. With one glance back at her father she left the door and looked up not seeing her mother ran to the side of the house and grabbed her trunk.

Soon as the leather strap was in her hands she took off walking fast as she could dragging her trunk behind her. Her body shook as she breathed hard walking fast as her legs took her. Every few feet she looked behind her glancing. After thirty minuets of walking she made it to the shopping district of Brick-Lane and sat on a bench. A few people walked past her not paying her any-attention.

Soon a bright purple three story bus pulled up. Her heart began to beat faster as the door swung open to the side. "Hello I am your conductor for this morning on the Knight Bus. Service to stranded witches and wizards" a tall thin man said checking his watch. "Where to?" he asked looking at the girl. "Potters." the girl said looking up at the man.

"Potter? Which Potter?" he asked her.

"I need to go to James Potter's parent's home please." she said looking up at the man.

"Don't you read the papers?" he asked her picking up her trunk. "The family estate burnt down, it's no more dark magic." he said placing the trunk in the bus. "I can take you to the hospital where the Potters are all recovering." he said smiling at her. She nodded entering the bus she seen beds lined up.

"Ernie to St. Mongo's." the conductor said.

"Do you have the paper?" she asked the conductor after sitting down. The man glanced at her.

"No I don't, but yesterday the Potter's home was destroyed, luckily no one was there." he said walking off. After five minuets of driving the bus stopped at an all familiar building.

The conductor opened the door for the girl. "Going to be long?" he asked the girl. "No I need to go find someone." she whispered.

"Ahh is James Potter your fellow, comes from a rich line you know." the man said smiling. She shook her head. "Oh well, let me get you your trunk." he said lifting it up he sat it on the ground next to the bottom step. "Good luck." the man said as he shut the door to the knight bus.

Turning the girl looked up to the tall building where she knew her answers would be. Walking into the building she walked past many witches and wizards disgusting things with one another and with healers. She reached the stairs where she began to drag her trunk up the stairs causing it to clang with every stone step echoing through the stair well.

After half of an hour of walking she stopped when she made it to the third floor. She paused when she reached the entrance to the floor. She looked around and seen a few people walking back and forth. She knew she had to see him. Shaking her head she walked toward the door she remembered entering days past. Knocking she heard a familiar voice. "Come in."

Opening the door she seen Mrs. Potter still in the same clothes from days back sitting next to James. "Lily, what a surprise." the elderly woman said smiling at her. The girl nodded and ran a hand through her red hair. "Dear, Lillian Evans is here." the woman said turning her head. "Come in dear." another voice from a man said. The girl nodded and entered the room dragging her trunk with her.

"Lily are you okay?" asked Mrs. Potter standing up. The girl nodded looking up then shock her head quickly. "No, my mom- she." she pauses looking forward catching a glimpse of the boy she came to see still not moving. She felt two arms wrap around her. Shock she jumped feeling two arms hugged her. "Lily your shaking." the elderly woman looked over at her husband.

"My mom- She's been taken." the girl gasped out shaking her head. "It sounds so weird, but she's not my mom, she has to be someone else I even tested her and." a gasp came from her as tears she held in tightly poured out. "He took her." she gasped out breaking into a sob in Mrs. Potter's embrace. "I woke up remembering what happened-" she felt herself fall, but another set of arms pulled her up.

"Lily do you know what happened to James?" she heard Mr. Potter's voice, she nodded. "There hiding it." she squeaked out.

"Who?" asked Mrs. Potter looking at her husband the girl shook her head.

"When we were attacked a man came in took my mom and hurt James, It was a unforgivable." she gasped out.

"Who did it?" she heard Mr. Potter ask as he shook he some. She shook her head. "I don't' know." she gasped out. "Harold we have to get out of here, if there is someone after James." there was a pause. Both Potter's turned to the bed and looked at him. "What about Lily?" Mr. Potter whispered. His wife turned and looked a Lily. "Lily, you need to come with us." The girl looked over at the bed then at the two Potters. She nodded some.

Time went by quickly within a few hours they had left St. Mongos with James Potter, unfortunately he was not his normal self. Both Mr. and Mrs. Potter has supported the boy. He was unable to walk on his own, he never looked up once as they left the hospital. Bandages in all against Doctor wishes they took there son out. The young girl fallowed them her trunk hitting the steps one after another as they left.

"Now what Harold?" Mrs. Potter asked her husband.

"Knight bus." the man said looking around. "The knight bus, Harold where are we going to go to?" the woman hissed at her husband, our home was destroyed." she yelled.

The man looked behind them at the read-haired girl. "Were going to go to the Blacks estate." he said looking at the girl.

"What?" Mrs. Potter said shocked.

"You know your sister's home." he said.

"I know who my sister is, think Harold- Lily is muggle born not a good idea." she said. "If someone is after us and-"

"Where do you want to go then?" he asked.

There a was a long pause. "Hogsmeade." the wife replied looking up. The man turned and looked over a Lily then his son who he was supporting. He nodded in agreement. "I'll contact Albus Dumbledore, when we get there."

As the rode on the Knight bus to Hogsmeade, the girl sat there quiet and unsure what was to come. She though worried about her father. Closing her eyes she began to regret her decision. "Lily." she heard. Looking over she seen Mr. Potter looking at her some. "Do you remember hearing any names the other day?" he asked her.

"The memory came back to her from the night before. "Voldemort." she said in a dry voice. The man shifted some then looked over at his son a sour face on him.

"Why didn't you remember this the other day?" he asked almost angry.

"I didn't I had a dream last night as James during the attack." she whispered. There was silence. "It sounds weird, but I don't know why." she said as tears welded up again. Mr. and Mrs. Potter exchanged glances and looked over at there son his eyes closed wrapped in bandages.

"I also heard the name Alecto." the girl whispered.

"Were going to have to go into hiding." Mr. Potter's voice said angrily. "God damnit!" he yelled causing people on the Knight bus to look over at the group.

"The prophecy for the final wizard war has started, that son of a bitch." he yelled angrily. Mrs. Potter shook her head no looking at her husband. "You can't go home Lily." whispered Mrs. Potter. "Alecto is a Metamorphmagus, she can turn into any person or form she wants to at will." Lily's eyes widen some.

"Where's my mom- do you think she's alive?" The girl asked as her voice shook in fear.

"If Voldemort is who I think he is, then he's going to keep your mother alive." there was a pause and exchanging of glances between the two Potters.

"You see Lily, if Tom is who we think he is…Rosemary went to Hogwarts in 1940-47, however a boy two years older then her named Tom Riddle fancied her."

The girls eyes widen some. "Tom, he worked at the leaky cauldron." she bit her lip. Her eyes widen some. "No."

Please review…SuperGirl


End file.
